Isn't It Tweet
by sunshineleo
Summary: Keith has a secret admirer on a social network called Chirp. Has someone finally caught the attention of the handsome commander? Rated T for some mild cursing and innuendo. Stand-alone: Completely independent from Changes


Isn't It Tweet

This little fic came to me as I finally broke down and joined Twitter, just so I could be a part of the kaex group. Enjoy!

Please note: I know nothing about tweets or how Twitter works. I totally made up every part of this. This is completely independent from _Changes._

Rated T for some language and some innuendo.

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters belong to WEP. I make no claim to them.

_ KeithBlacK allyblueQ Hi Handsome! Hope this finds you well today._

Keith smiled to himself as he checked his online Chirp account. A warm feeling washed over him as he read his newest chirp from his secret admirer. He chirped back to her.

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK Doing fine today, now that I have heard from you. :)_

Keith logged himself off of his chirp account and laid his touchpad on his desk. A wry smile planted itself firmly on his face as he pushed back his desk chair and stood up. Leaving his office, he whistled as he walked to breakfast. It was going to be a great day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Allura smiled to herself as she put down her own personal touchpad. Having just received a chirp of her own, Allura was full of girl school giddiness.

A few months ago, Lance had introduced Allura to this new online social network called Chirp. It was a place where people could connect from all across the galaxy. Lance had tried to convince the other members of the Voltron Force to sign up as a way to communicate with Galaxy Garrison colleagues and friends from Earth. Allura found it to be an excellent forum for communicating with town and province leaders as well as her subjects. She had set up a public profile under PrincessArus where she made official announcements and her subjects chirped about what was happening all over Arus.

The leader of the Voltron Force was very reluctant to sign up on Chirp. It took a few weeks of persistent hounding from Lance before he would even consider it. It wasn't until he saw the success that Allura had had with the forum before he finally broke down and created his own profile, KeithBlacK.

The response to Keith's profile was instantaneous. Within the first two days, he had over twenty thousand followers from all over Arus, Earth, and the galaxy. The modest commander was overwhelmed by the response. He was even more embarrassed by the fact that most of his followers were of the female gender. It seemed the handsome Captain had quite a bevy of admirers from all over the universe. Lance's constant barrage of jokes about that fact didn't help make him feel better.

Allura pursed her lips as she remembered some of the chirps left on his profile at the beginning. There were constant references about how hot the commander is, about his body, about how he was true hero. Date requests, marriage proposals, even propositions about what these strange women would be willing to offer in bed. Allura felt anger and jealousy wash over her as she thought about how vile and forward these women were. Keith had been mortified by those types of chirps and he spent at least an hour every day deleting the offensive messages like that off of his site. He didn't want to give the impression that he welcomed or enjoyed that type of attention.

Allura sat back in her desk chair and sighed as her thoughts turned to the handsome Commander. Allura was captivated by Keith. He was stunning to look at with his long raven hair and black as night eyes. His body was hard with muscle, kept in check from his team sparring, running, and weight training. His compassion and easy charm that he bestowed on others made him well-liked by all who met him. It was obvious to Allura why these crazy women developed crushes on the Voltron Force Commander. She chuckled as she thought about how she found herself fitting into that category.

Keith was a mystery to her. He was always friendly and personable toward her, but he was always in his 'commander' mode. During those rare times when he let his guard down and glimpses of the real Keith peeked through, Allura tried her damndest to get to know him better. But he kept her at arm's length. She hadn't been able to develop the easy, comfortable friendship with him that she had with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

And oh, did she want a friendship! Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted more than a friendship. She realized her feelings for Keith ran deeper than friendship by the way she reacted to those obnoxious chirps. At first, she thought she was just angry at the embarrassment Keith was experiencing. Then she realized what she was feeling was the green-eyed monster: jealousy. She was envious that these women were free to say to him some of the things that she wanted to say. That was when she got her grand idea.

She set up a second profile on Chirp, unbeknownst to her friends or guardians in the castle. allyblueQ became her alter ego. Through her second profile, she began subtly reaching out to Keith on his profile. At first, he ignored her chirps, chalking them up to another crazed admirer. But she persisted and would send him little hi messages and congratulations messages on Voltron's victories. After two weeks of daily chirps, he responded back, thanking her for the support. That was almost three months ago. Now they communicated almost daily. Allura felt a warm feeling wash over her as she thought about the more flirtatious chirps of late. Keith liked allyblueQ. She could tell. And she liked this KeithBlacK. She thought sadly about the fact that her online alter ego could have what she, the flesh and blood Allura, only dreamed about in real life.

She stood and pulled herself from her thoughts. She would need to leave now if she was going to get to breakfast on time. She strode quickly out the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV

Lance kept glancing at Keith sitting across from him at the breakfast table. There was an uncharacteristic smile on the usually stoic captain's face. Lance couldn't stand it anymore. "What is with you this morning, Keith? You look like a kid in a candy store."

Keith smiled at Lance. "Nothing, really, Lance," he replied. "Just feeling good this morning." The sound of the door opening caught his attention. His eyes glanced up to take in the view of the vision in pink. "Morning, Princess," he greeted, giving her a quick onceover, taking a moment to enjoy her beautiful form.

A chorus of hellos greeted Allura as she took her seat at the head of the table, between Keith and Lance. "Good morning, boys," she replied warmly to her friends seated at the dining room table. She thanked the young maid who set a plateful of waffles and bacon in front of her. She took a sip of her mocha coffee and dug into her breakfast. She hadn't realized how famished she was until her nose was invaded by the smells of breakfast wafting from the kitchen. Pidge and Hunk excused themselves to go and check on the retrofitting of the Lions' new weapons systems, but Lance and Keith stayed to continue their conversation.

"To be honest, Lance," Keith started suddenly to his second-in-command. "I am kind of excited about some chirps from my Chirp account." Allura froze, mid-bite, and glanced up at Keith.

Lance guffawed. "Going to take one of those lovely ladies up on one of their explicit offers?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows up and down at Keith.

Keith chuckled, "Hell, no!" he replied. He was quiet for a minute. "But there is one follower who has piqued my interest. At first I thought it was just another crazed fan, but I don't think so. This one seems genuinely interested in getting to know me."

"Really?" Lance asked in mock astonishment. "Keith interested in a woman? I never thought I would see the day."

"Shut up," Keith growled. "Do you want to hear this or not?" He glanced over at the Princess. Allura chewed slowly, a lump forming in her throat. It took everything she had to force down her bite of food.

Lance threw up his hands. "Ok, ok," he relented. "Dish."

A sort of dreamy look came over Keith's normally impassive face. Allura stared at him. "We have been chirping back and forth for a couple of months. At first, it was very informal, very impersonal. And I don't know. Things kind of evolved. It seems like we have developed a friendship through our chirps. I don't know what she looks like, but I can tell from her heart she is an amazing woman." Keith paused and looked at Lance.

Lance so badly wanted to bust on Keith about his internet crush, but the look on Keith's face was so real and so hopeful that Lance couldn't bring himself to do it. "Where is this fair maiden from?"

Keith looked at Lance. "I am almost positive she is here on Arus," he stated emphatically. "She knows an awful lot about our battles and life at the castle and the Arussian culture." A sputtering sound came from Keith's left. Worried dark eyes turned to Allura as she choked on her coffee. "You ok, Princess?" Keith asked with concern.

"Fine, thank you," Allura said as she lightly pounded her chest and caught her breath. Lance's blue eyes raked over her worriedly at the sudden paleness in her face. "Are you sure, Allura?"

"Yes," she responded gruffly. "I just need a moment to catch my breath."

Lance looked at Allura a moment longer before he turned back to Keith. "So what are you going to do about this mysterious admirer?" Lance asked.

"I think I am going to ask allyblueQ on a date," Keith said. A quiet, "Shit!" interrupted the conversation again. All attention was diverted when Allura suddenly spilled her coffee all over the table. Lance and Keith both jumped up as the black liquid flowed across the white table cloth, staining the white linen. Allura grabbed for her napkin and immediately began seeping up the spill. She kept her eyes down so that neither Lance nor Keith could see the blush staining her cheeks.

"Geez, Allura, are you sure you're ok? You're having a rough time of it," Lance gazed at her in concern.

"I am fine," she said softly, her voice thick with shock, her eyes wide as saucers. She looked from Keith to Lance, and then back to Keith again. "I think I just need to go and lie down for a bit. I am suddenly not feeling well."

Nanny took over cleaning up the mess. "Be careful, Princess," she scolded as she took the napkin from Allura. "And watch your language." She looked pointedly at Lance before readdressing Allura. "Go, Princess. I will be down to check on you when I finish cleaning up breakfast." Allura simply nodded and headed for the door.

Keith and Lance exchanged glances as they watched Allura dash from the room. "What do you think that was about?" Lance asked Keith. He cocked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Not entirely sure," Keith replied, shaking his head. _But I think I have an idea, _he thought in his head. He smiled a knowing smile as he stood up from the table and headed back to his office. Lance caught the smile and gave Keith a perplexed look as he followed him out the door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV

_Holy hell! Holy hell!, _Allura thought to herself as she tore into her office. _Keith is going to ask out allyblueQ. _She didn't know how she felt about that. On one hand, she was excited. Her plan had worked. She had gotten Keith's attention. She had him interested. The problem? He was interested in allyblueQ, not in her Royal Highness, Princess of Arus. She groaned as she threw herself in her chair. Her head swung toward her touchpad at the ding that signaled an incoming chirp.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV

Keith could not keep the smile that kept quirking on his lips in check this morning. He was too excited. He looked at his touchpad one more time before he hit send.

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK_ _I have a proposition for you. I think we should meet. I know you are here on Arus._

He put his touchpad down and turned his attention to his mountain of paperwork he needed to get to for Galaxy Garrison. "Shit," he mumbled. "Forget it." He was in no mood to work. He was too anxious now that he had officially set his plan in motion. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. He let his mind wander as he thought back to this morning.

He chuckled to himself at the Princess's response at breakfast when he revealed he was going to ask his mystery admirer out. It couldn't have gone better had he planned it out himself. She was beyond flustered. After she spilled the coffee and turned a delicious shade of red, he almost put her out of her misery. But he decided against it. He was enjoying this way too much.

Allura thought she had him fooled. She assumed there was no way he would be able to connect her to allyblueQ. Boy was she wrong.

When Keith first began receiving the chirps, he ignored them as he did every other chirp from his flock of female fans. But this particular follower didn't let up; also, her chirps were different. They were thoughtful and sweet, appealing to Keith, the man, not Keith, the famous commander. After a couple of weeks, he started responding back, thus beginning a harmless internet friendship.

One day, he went on high alert when she chirped a detail about one of their battles that only an insider would know. With Pidge's help, he was able to start tracking the source of the chirps. At first, he was able to track them to Arus. Then as their exchanges continued, he saw that they were coming from nearby. Just last week, he intercepted a live chirp and was able to pinpoint her location to inside the Castle of Lions. Getting past his initial confusion, Keith had taken off at a sprint following the coordinates on the GPS on his communicator to try and catch his mysterious online friend. Keith was shell shocked when he came across the Princess sitting in her mother's garden, her touchpad in her lap at the exact coordinates his comm had indicated.

Keith's heart had surged at the vision in front of him. Allura was deep in thought, her head bent down over the touchpad in her lap. Her golden hair seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun as it spilled over her shoulders and down her back. Her blue eyes moved quickly over what she was reading on her touchpad.

Keith decided to test a theory. He had brought his own touchpad with him. He decided to send a chirp right then and there and see what transpired.

_ allyblueQ_ _ KeithBlacK_ _I bet you are as beautiful as you are sweet. Tell me I'm wrong._

He hit send.

Right on cue, Allura's touchpad chimed. He watched as she gazed closely at it. He saw as a brilliant smile radiated across her lovely face. A slight pink tinge colored her cheeks and neck and she hugged her touchpad to her chest. A dreamy look came into her eyes as she gazed toward the Black Lion. She immediately bent busily over her own touchpad and was typing something into it.

Keith's touchpad chimed a moment after she had finished typing. He looked at it to see that he had received a chirp in response.

_ KeithBlacK allyblueQ _ _I have been told that I am. Why? Are you making sure I am pretty enough for you?_

Keith had been blown away. It was Allura! How had been so blind? How had he been so stupid? allyblueQ. Really? It couldn't have been more obvious.

That was a week ago. Since then, Keith's chirps have gotten more flirtatious and bolder now that he knew who his admirer was. He grinned to himself sheepishly. He had to admit that at first he was extremely flattered that Allura would go to such lengths to communicate in secret with him. He knew that they shared an attraction to each other. It had been obvious since the moment they had met. Then he shook his head with a little sadness. He was a little hurt that she couldn't just come to him and talk to him about her feelings. But then again, even he knew he wasn't that easy to talk to. And he had always tried hard to keep the feelings he had for the fair princess at bay, tucked away in the confines of his heart.

This morning he had decided to throw caution to the wind and act on this little flirtation that had manifested between him and the Princess. Hence, his conversation with Lance in front of the Princess. He could see her expression out of the corner of his eye as she tried to nonchalantly follow the conversation between Keith and Lance.

Keith's touchpad dinged. An incoming chirp! He picked it up to see how allyblueQ had responded.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK_ _I have a proposition for you. I think we should meet. I know you are here on Arus._

_ KeithBlacK allyblueQ You sound awfully sure of yourself. How do you know that, handsome Commander?_

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK Let's just say it was a hunch. Now that you have confirmed it, what do you say? Meet me for dinner._

_ KeithBlacK allyblueQ Why do you want to have dinner with me? No longer satisfied with our chirping relationship?_

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK No, I am not. I want more. I want you, the real you. Flesh and blood and all woman._

Allura stared at the screen in front of her. She and Keith had been chirping back and forth for several minutes. That last chirp sent a delicious chill slithering down her spine. She could only imagine the intense, penetrating look Keith probably had in his eyes as he sent that message. She tingled all over, the warmth spreading out from her heart and seeming to settle in her lower abdomen. She replied to Keith with the same intensity.

_ KeithBlacK allyblueQ Are you sure you can handle more? The flesh and blood of this woman, that is?_

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK I can handle anything you throw at me. If you think you can handle the flesh and blood of this man, meet me tomorrow night. Meet me under the Lion Monument near the Castle of Lions at sundown. I want to see you in the flesh (all of it.) J_

Allura shook in astonishment. This was it. This was what she had hoped for. She was being asked out by Keith. She was desired by Keith. She just hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed when he realized it was her and not some hot, elegant, sexy woman that he had created in his head and now fantasized about. She turned back to her touchpad and sent one final chirp.

_ KeithBlacK allyblueQ I will be waiting. You'll recognize me by my black cloak. You can make up for yourself what will or won't be underneath it._

_ allyblueQ KeithBlacK Can't wait. Ready to take this to the next level. ;)_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVV

Keith's heart was thumping from the not so innocent flirtation that was happening between him and allyblueQ. They had set their date. Now, he had to think about how he was going to reveal to Allura, the flesh and blood allyblueQ, that he knew who she was and how he really felt about her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next day passed in a flurry of activity. The Voltron Force was kept busy with Lion Practice, team training, and then a debriefing with Keith and Koran about the flaws in their last battle with Doom. Allura had a hard time concentrating and kept finding her eyes drawn to her handsome Captain. The first couple of times she was caught not paying attention, Keith let it go. But the third time, he called her out on it.

"Princess," Keith called to her. "Are you alright? You seem really distracted?"  
Her head snapped up and her sapphire eyes stared into his fathomless black ones. He looked at her slightly annoyed and cocked his head at her. Five full seconds passed in silence. She blushed and looked back down at her hands when she realized she had been staring at his mouth as he had questioned her. "Yes, Commander. Sorry. I am…. a little… distracted today," she stammered. "Just thinking about all the things I need to do."

"Come on, Princess. Stay with me for just a few more minutes. We're almost done," he scolded with a furrowed brow. The rest of the Force and Koran sat in shocked silence as the poor Princess was berated. Allura blushed a deep scarlet and slid down slightly in her seat.

Keith turned away before the small smile he had been trying to hide escaped onto his face. He knew exactly why she was distracted and he was flattered that she was so flustered by him. Putting his mask back on, he turned back to finish the battle debriefing.

Allura still wasn't fully listening. She was distracted for an entirely different reason now. She felt about 2 inches tall. She was trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay after being scolded by Keith like a four-year-old. She shook her head and regained her composure, turning her full attention back to Keith.

He caught her eye and raised his eyebrows slightly. She gave him a small smile as an offer of apology and he accepted with a small nod. An unexplainable gleam in his eye caught her attention and she knew the look he gave was meant just for her. But she had no idea what it meant.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVV

Dinner was an uneventful affair. Both Keith and Allura had sent their regrets that neither would be partaking of the meal due to other matters that required their time. Lance knew that Keith had his hot date with his chirping babe tonight. He was excited for his friend and hoped he got lucky (whether it be physically or emotionally, he didn't care.) His friend deserved to be happy. He wasn't surprised that the Princess didn't make an appearance. He knew that she had a secret crush on Keith and was probably tending to a broken heart somewhere on her own. He would check on her later. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk enjoyed their informal burgers before they decided to settle in the rec room for a movie.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVV

It was just about sundown. Keith left his room quietly, his purposeful and pantherish gait taking him quickly down past Castle Control and to the castle's front doors. He stopped to take a deep breath and calm his frayed nerves. He glanced down at his appearance. He was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and a tight blue T-shirt. Black boots were on his feet. His hair was loose and wild, as it always was. In his hand, he carried a simple bouquet of lilies, Allura's favorite flower. He began the long walk across the moat to the Lion Monument.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVV

Allura watched as Keith made his way across the drawbridge. She had made sure to arrive early so she didn't accidentally run into Keith on the way out to the Lion Monument. She hid behind one of the large pillars. She stepped back and leaned against the pole for support. This was it! There was no going back now. She raised the hood of the cloak and waited.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Keith approached the pillar he had seen her duck behind cautiously. "AllyblueQ?" he called. "Are you here? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Allura's stomach dropped at the flirtatious tone in his voice.

"I'm here," she responded quietly, stepping out from behind the pillar.

"Come here," Keith coaxed huskily. "It's time we met officially. I want to see you."

Allura stood frozen facing him. She couldn't move forward. She couldn't speak to respond. She peered cautiously from under the hood of her cloak, careful to keep her face hidden within the dark folds.

Keith took a step toward her. "Don't be afraid," he said quietly. "I won't hurt you. I have been waiting a long time for this." When there was no move and still no response, Keith tried again. "Allura," he whispered. "Come here. I know it's you."

Allura's head snapped up, the hood forgotten. It fell back to reveal her long golden hair and astonished blue eyes. "How did you know?" Allura squeaked as she met Keith's amused black eyes. "How long have you known it was me?"

"About a week," he responded, crossing his arms across his chest. Her eyes couldn't help but notice the way his muscles twitched with that simple movement. "I was able to get the coordinates for the source of the chirps. Boy, was I surprised to find you sitting in the garden with your touchpad."

"A week?" she exclaimed. "If you have known for a week, then that means that you knew yesterday at breakfast?" Her voice trailed off as realization hit her. "But you asked me out anyway?" Confusion was evident on her face as she looked at him for an explanation.

Raw emotions played over Keith's face. He took a step toward the Princess and cupped her cheek. "That's right, Allura," he breathed. "I did ask you out anyway." She looked into his eyes, and was lost, emotions she had never seen before swimming in their midnight depths. "I asked allyblueQ out because I knew it was you." He leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. "I have wanted to do that for a long time," he sighed as he pulled away.

Allura stood frozen, all time seemed to stop. She reached up to touch her lips, not believing what had just happened. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision focusing on the man in front of her. "Something you have wanted to do for a long time?" she questioned. "You mean you…"

"Yes, Allura," Keith smiled down at her. He rubbed his thumb along her chin. "I feel for you the same way you feel about me." He kissed her gently again. "I love you. I have for a while."

Tears threatened to fall as Allura gazed at her Commander, her heart's desire. Never did she imagine she would hear him speak those words. "I love you, too," she whispered as she reached up to kiss him again.

Keith broke the kiss and looked down at his beautiful Princess. "What do you say we go grab dinner?" he suggested. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Like, where do we go from here?" He flashed her a crooked smile.

A seductive smile formed on Allura's heartbreakingly beautiful face. "Well, one thing we know is that we will be doing a lot less chirping," she purred, "and a lot more kissing." She reached up to circle her arms around his neck, pulling him close for another kiss. "You think you can handle this flesh and blood woman, Commander?" she murmured against his lips.

"You better believe I can," he replied, his words muffled as their lips met again.


End file.
